


Stories Only Scars Can Tell

by KeiKay



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKay/pseuds/KeiKay
Summary: Toru was there for Taka at the lowest point in his life.What were his real motives?Why help someone like him when no one else would?





	Stories Only Scars Can Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time making a story for Toruka. Ummm I hope you like it? I don’t know how to work this lolol

 

“How could you?” Taka shoved Toru away from him.  
  
Toru remained silent, looking at the floor.   
  
“I told you everything.. I let you into my life.. and yet... you-“ He hiccuped, not being able to even finish his sentence.   
  
Taka glanced past the ever so still Toru, down the hallway and into the kitchen. He could see the bouquet of flowers on the dining table and a giant teddy bear. Through the dim light he could faintly see “Happy Valentines Day!” on the card   
  
“Taka.. please list-“ Toru finally spoke up but was interrupted when the smaller man pushed past him.  
  
The curly haired brunette turned around and was greeted by a loud crash that startled him.   
  
The vase, all full of Taka’s favorite flowers, splattered all over the floor.   
  
He looked up to see the elder’s face.  
  
Betrayed, humiliated and hurt was written all over and Toru was the one that caused it. When months ago he promised he would never hurt Taka, they would always be there for each other. No secrets kept from one another.   
  
“Leave.”  
  
 _Don’t go_.  
  
“I need to tell you somethi-“   
  
_Tell me_.  
  
“I don’t want you here anymore.” He walked to the man and pushed him towards the door.   
  
_Stay with me_.   
  
“Let me expl-“  
  
“Don’t you dare even talk to me.”   
  
Before he knew it, he was already forced out of Taka’s small apartment.   
  
“Wait Taka I-“  
  
Taka could feel the tears well up in his eyes as he threw the fallen flowers and the giant teddy bear at his now ex-lover.   
  
“I FUCKING HATE YOU, LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK”  
  
He got a glimpse of Taka’s tear streaked face before the rusted door slammed shut on him.  
  
He leaned his back against the door silently crying, because that’s what he’s always been good at, waiting for that backstabbing liar to leave.  
  
“Don’t do this, Taka. Hear me out.” He heard Toru plead.  
  
He slid down to the floor, back still pressed against the old wood. He crumpled the Happy Valentines Day card in his hand and covered his ears to distract from Toru’s voice calling out to him.  
  
“Let me in, I’m not leaving until you open this door right now!”   
  
There was no sound on the other side. Taka needed alone time, he thought. He knows what he did is unforgivable in Taka’s eyes and there’s nothing he can do about it, so he’ll come back when Taka is ready.   
  
“I love you, Taka.” He whispered against the door.   
  
After Taka had finally calmed down, he uncovered his ears and heard slow faint steps hesitantly walking away.   
  
Sniffling, he waited a little longer and got up to open the door to make sure Toru was really gone.   
  
Sat across the hallway, the giant teddy bear peered up at the dumbstruck teen.   
  
Why would he leave this? Taka wondered to himself as he picked it up and brought it inside.  
  
He figured he might as well get some rest. After all, crying does make you tired, right?  
  
He held the teddy bear close to his chest as he tried falling asleep. But alas, the voices in his head said otherwise.   
  
                              * * *  
  
 _What a lonely piece of shit you are_.  
  
I’m not lonely, I just choose to be myself.  
  
 _Is that your way of saying you’re running away again? Are you going to shut yourself from society once more?_  
  
You’re wrong, choosing not to deal with a problem to not cause drama isn’t the same as running away!   
  
_No matter where you go, you’ll always fuck things up and bring negativity. Look what happened with your precious Toru, even he, of all people, gave up and went against your back_.   
  
Taka had nothing to say to that. It was true, he didn’t know why Toru would do such a thing.   
  
He held the teddy bear tighter as a tear broke free.  
  
 _Why Toru?_  
  
 _I don’t understand. I really don’t_.  
  
He faced the ceiling, in hopes it would give him some kind of answer.  
  
 ** _“Don’t do this Taka. Hear me out.”_** The brunette’s voice echoed.  
  
 _Why didn’t you make more of an effort to stay?_   
  
_Am I not worth fighting to stay with?_ _  
_  
The rest of his tears followed in an uncontrollable stream as he turned towards the spot where Toru would’ve slept if he was there with him right now.  
  
 __I’ll never forgive him, no matter what. Taka promised to himself.   
  
Taka’s consciousness began to drift away as his contradicting thoughts lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think so far?
> 
>  
> 
> Their looks are from the beginning of Ambitions Japan Tour, with Taka’s black hair and Toru’s curly brown hair. Also Taka is 18, Toru is 17, still in high school.


End file.
